Love is like quicksand
by Mrs.Goldsworthy5196
Summary: an ECLARE fanfiction, my story starts from eli's POV, after the vegas night stabbing..eli's in the hospital instead though, does he die? does he live?


*this chapter is ALL Eli's POV I will definitely be changing to Clare's POV in the future!*

! I want to give a special thanks to my best friend Cecilia for helping me with writer's block!

I was sliding down the wall in the corner of the dingy Degrassi hallway. Clare was on the other side, crying and screaming for help. My hand went down by the pocket knife, I looked at it, covered in a deep red substance. Clare touched my chin so I could focus on her.

"Eli, Eli! I need you to look at ME! _I love you so much_, you don't even know it…. I love your green eyes, your smirk, your hair, your button nose, you being different, and everything else!"

Clare was starting to tear up. Things were getting hazy and blurry. I couldn't focus on what was happening.

The black curtain was starting to descend…

I woke up. I was in a forest, there were trees, not a moon, not a sun, just emptiness. Where was I in the first place, where's Clare? I didn't want to go anywhere, apprehensive to what might happen next. What a contradiction, Eli Goldsworthy, afraid?

"H-Hello", I stuttered

"HELLO?"

"Elijah…a voice called from behind

I turned around to see a glowing figure of Julia..

"Julia?"

"You've finally made it I see.."

Frustration and sorrow clouded me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Eli! Would you stop yelling and listen for once?" Julia pleaded

"Fine. Talk. Explain to me why I'm here, wherever "here" is!" I shouted

"Here" happens to be called the "in between", heaven NOR hell, where life-changing decisions are made.."

"Decisions about what? I asked

"A thing called destiny. Their up there thinking it over, to die or not to die, Eli you don't know it, but you have a huge affect on what you do to people" she said

"Well then, why are you glowing?"

"Eli, don't be so naïve…"

"Ok then what about this, this whole setting thing?"

"Ah, this all revolves around you, you can change the weather, anything you want really, just close you eyes and think."

So I did as she said, closed my eyes and thought of-

"Oh c'mon, you know I hate snow!" Julia glared

"Well YOU said it revolves around ME…"

"Any other questions Eli?"

"Whose "THEIR? You said THEIR deciding."

"Destiny, fate and the big cheese, I guess you could say."

" Would you like to see what's going on now or what?" she asked

"Sure, since everything else is going SOOO great!" sarcasm happened to be one of my best friends

The setting of winter and the moonless forest had zoomed past us, we were the only things that weren't blurry… now we were at the hospital doors. I attempted to open them, but my hand slipped through!

"O yeah, you can't touch or talk to anything or anybody in the physical world."

"Just perfect…" I snickered

She had pushed me through the door. THROUGH IT. Then, instead she was leading the way now. This hallway was eerie, full of angst, pressure, and remorse. I saw a girl with her head in her knees, slouching over. She looked up. Her precious blue eyes now had been redish-pink from tears. Clare's mom, , had came and kneeled down to Clare's level.

"Honey, I'm worried about you, your sitting in this hospital all alone and cold, waiting on him, you need to come home, sleep and eat."

"I can't do those things knowing he's in there mom! What if he dies?" She started sobbing once again

There was an awkward silence for about 3 minutes…now a hallway light was flickering.

"I'll bring you some pajamas, a pillow, and blanket."

My heart was torn into pieces, slowly cracking, shattered parts in the pits of my stomach.

"Where is my body?" now I was enraged

Julia was quiet and shaken up more than I. She pointed towards the door, with me leading.

"Scalpel. Scalpel." The doctors and nurses were so orderly

I could see the pocket knife form where I was standing.

"Ok , if we just yank it out..he _dies_. We must slowly pry it out, that's the only way." The doctors looked worried…

"They've decided" Julia whispered

I turned around to see nobody there…I heard a long *beeeep*, not a pattern, a long and exaggerated beep. My ghostly body was slowly fading…

Chapter 1 part 1~ Supernatural

I hope you guys liked this a lot. Im going to write more again to today, it might not be up til' Monday or Tuesday though, PLEASE COMMENT I APPRECIATE ALL FEEDBACK! (and I didn't make Eli die because episode 24 wasn't good, I just wanted to write how the scenario would play out, nobody has to die for an episode to be good : ) (and this is definitely going to be an awesome eclare story ; )


End file.
